Search for the Creator
by Prince Of Shadows
Summary: On a mission to investigate rumers in a far off town, the Elric brothers meet an odd girl with no memories of the past. To help their new friend, they set out on a mission to find the creator.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello peoples! This is PrinceOfShadows, here to say READ MY STORIES!**_

_**I do not, and never will own FMA. I do, on the other hand, own any and all made up characters that show up in this story, so there!**_

X

Edward looked from side to side, running his left hand through his hair. What was it with the world these days? Why was everything all deserted? The only thing he ever saw in his travels were cities, dilapidated cities, and deserts. What did everyone have against a little greenery now and then? Maybe some mountains?

"Brother?" said Alphonse. "Are we getting close yet?"

"How should I know? It's not like there is an exact art to walking through the desert."

"On a horse with no name?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's a song."

"Whatever you do, don't start singing it." he said, grinning. "It's bad enough to lose my arm and leg, I wouldn't want to lose my ears, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wadda ya think? You're a horrible singer!"

"Like you're one to talk!"

This argument continued on for quite a while, until finally they got tired and lapsed into an exhausted silence. It was so hot here! It didn't matter how long they traveled, or how far they walked, Edward would never get used to the hot humid air. It was days like these that made his arm and leg hot and heavy.

"Brother, look!" said Alphonse suddenly, causing Edward to leap nearly a foot in the air. "We're here!"

Edward looked into the distance, shading his eyes with his hand. "I don't see anything. You sure you're not seeing things?"

"No, seriously! It's right on the horizon."

"I don't see anything."

"That's because you're closer to the ground than me."

"Wanna say that again!"

"That's not what I meant! That's not what I meant!" he said quickly, backing away from his elder brother, who looked like he was inches away from committing homicide. "You know I'm a lot taller than most people!"

"Humph." he sniffed, crossing his arms.

"Here." he grabbed Edward by the right elbow.

"Hey! What're you- - -!" He cut off as he was tossed into the air, landing on his younger brother's shoulders. "Where do you get off tossing me around like a piece of luggage?"

"Well I'm sorry, Edward, but how else are you supposed to see the town!"

Edward growled, doing a rather decent impression of a Chihuahua. He looked up, spotting a fuzzy grey shape against the outline of the sky. It wasn't very close, but it was definitely a town. "Yep. That's Ensiles. No doubt about it."

"It's supposed to be a pretty big town." Alphonse said, sounding like he was talking about the nicest place he had ever heard of. Even seven foot tall fourteen year olds in suits of armor liked to be around normal people every now and then.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just ride a train?"

"I told you!" he whined in exasperation. They'd had this conversation a dozen times during their three day hike. "The only train that goes there is three towns away, and the amount of money it would cost to get to it and then to there would be way more than we could afford. This is much better for our budget."

He grumbled, kneeling down to try and reach the ground. "Whatever, just let me off." Alphonse started walking, throwing Edward off balance and nearly knocking him to the ground. "Al! What're you trying to do? Stop walking!"

"No, Edward, you stay up there and rest. You've been walking all day."

"I don't need a stinking rest, I need to be let down!"

Alphonse ignored his protests, making his way steadily to the city. Edward didn't shut up for twenty minutes. Maybe his voice had finally given out? Not likely. His elder brother had yelled a lot louder for a lot longer many many times before. He looked up, surprised to find that Edward had fallen asleep on his shoulders. '_Wow, I guess Brother really was tired._' he smiled inwardly, picking up the pace a little. '_I'll let him sleep, at least until we get to the outside of town._'

XXXX

_**Tada! I finished the first part of my first ever Full Metal Alchemist fic. I wish I could write more on it, but Gigantor just came on and I can practically feel the brain cells deteriorating. Hey, can Alphonse get tired, or feel things? I know he doesn't get hungry, but….**_


	2. Chapter 2

PrinceOfShadows:Sorry, I'm back! And despite all you meanies **_not _**reading **_or_** reviewing, I decided to bug you with more misspelled and badly written stories, so there!

Akira: You really do spell horribly.

PrinceOfShadows:Shut up! I can't help it if my new(totally awsome) laptop doesn't have spell-check!

Akira:(rolls eyes) You spell like you're being scribed to by a monkey.

PrinceOfShadows:(stares at her in disbelief)

Akira:...What?

PrinceOfShadows:Dude...I have to scribe for you. I **_am_** scribing for a monkey!

Akira:(wacks PrinceOfShadows over the head with a doggy-bowl) I AM NOT A MONKEY!

PrinceOfShadows:(wobbling back in forth precariously) Let's get to the story...

X

Edward's eyes fluttered as he took in his surroundings. He was riding something big, uncomfortable, and hot. A metal horse? Edward mentally slapped himself. 'Stupid ass.' he thought. 'There are no metal horses. Just metal limbs...Maybe it had a metal back?' His mount, whatever it was, suddenly lurched to a stop, sending him forward, so that he smacked his blonde head on what felt like a long metal pole. "Ow!" he yelled aloud, sitting back quickly. Too quickly. There was nothing behind him to catch his weight, however slight it may have been, and he tumbled gracelessly to the ground.

"Brother!" shouted Al, looking down at him in a panic. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were falling! I should have held on to you better!"

"Murmph." was the only answer he got. The decidedly tiny blonde sat up, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Oh that poor boy!" said an unfamiliar voice from behind. They both looked up to see a small crowd gathering around them. A very small crowd. About four pretty girls, maybe sixteen years old all sporting a blonde head of hair, looked down at Edward pityingly.

"You poor thing." cooed the one with red highlights, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his head, leaving his face in a very happy place. "You're brother is so mean to you! I think you deserve some candy to make that bump go away!"

He nodded dazedly. "Y-yes please. I mean, yes ma'am."

While Al watched in disbelief, one with pigtails, one with a denim mini-skirt and one with legs that reached all the way to Canada dropped to their knees to console the teen. What was going on?

"What's your name, little boy?" cood Pigtails.

"Such a cute widdle man's gotta have a completely adorable name!" giggled Legs.

"Edward." he said, as everything suddenly fit into place. 'They think...' he thought in shock.

'That brother is a little kid!' finished Al. 'Oh no! They think he's a little kid! This does NOT bode well!'

"How old are you?" asked Mini-skirt, helping him to his feet, acting like he was completely traumotized and would never recover, though he was obviously fine. "Ten? eleven?"

'Here it comes...' Al thought fearfully, bracing himself for trouble. Brother would kill a bunch of girls, would he?

"I'm nine." he said, causing Al to fall over backwards in disbelief. "I'm pretty big, aren't I? Dad always used to say I'm gonna beat brother."

"Oh yes!" squealed Legs, totally buying his adorable child rutine."You're just so tall!"

"He's like a giant!" said Red, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, lets go get you a lollipop." said Pigtails.

"Okay."

Alphonse Elric stared in amazement as his older brother went off with the group of girls, probably to a candy shop. This was insane! Didn't they have a mission? Wasn't he a little suspicious of these girls! WASN'T HE GOING TO INVITE HIM ALONG!

X

PrinceOfShadows:Tada! Chapter two is done.

Akira:It's kind of short.

PrinceOfShadows:(shrug) So? I wanted a cute thing before it started getting serious.

Akira:You call that cute?

PrinceOfShadows: Yeah! It was funny!

Akira:(sniffs) Ha! Cute would be a new Mr. Fluffles. Not hieght issues.

PrinceOfShadows:You mean the dog toy? But I bought you a new one last week!

Akira:...(holds up a dismembered piece of brown material guiltily)

PrinceOfShadows:(Sighs and holds head in hands) Please review...


End file.
